


Ra Al Ghul comes to Gotham.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when an old enemy of Oliver's shows up in Gotham and kidnaps those closets to Kate while she's missing will they find her and them in time. Or will it be too late.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Ra Al Ghul comes to Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Batmoore one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Star city down the Arrow Cave. Felicity down there looking at the computer screens as Mark and Reagan walk down and look around. As their looking around 

Reagan sees something and gets Mark's attention he looks at it and laughs as he throws something behind her making her jump and he starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: You.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: What?  
Felicity: You two done goofing around?  
Mark: She started it.

(Reagan looks at him as she elbows him getting him to cough.)

Mark: Ow.  
Reagan: Called for.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Felicity: I swear you two would actually make a cute couple if Reagan wasn't still in love with Kate Kane.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Yeah. Speaking off Kate.

(She looks at him.)

Felicity: What about Kate?  
Mark: She's missing.

(She looks at him and then to her sister in law.)

Felicity: For how long?  
Mark: Two months.  
Felicity: And you're just now telling us.  
Mark: I'm sorry i wanted to get you guys involved right after she went missing.  
Oliver: So why the hell didn't you?  
Mark: Why don't you ask Jacob Kane the next time you see him.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Felicity: Why wouldn't he want Oliver involved?  
Mark: He doesn't like vigilantes.  
Felicity: Wasn't his daughter one?  
Mark: She was. In fact she'd saved his ass more times then i'm sure even the Crows could even count.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Laurel: What the hell can we do that the Crows haven't been able to do?  
Mark: There's a new Batwoman.

(They look at him.)

Laurel: She cute?  
Mark: I have no idea. Well i do but we're not going there.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Mark: Shut up. Even you said she was better then Kate.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Not better. Hotter.

(Mark makes a nose getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Oliver: What's going on?  
Mark: We came here hoping to see if you guys could help us find her. But if all Reagan's gonna do is wonder what this Batwoman looks like under cloths. Then she better 

get in line.

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Do you even who the new Batwoman is?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Well i do. And she's a lot more fun to pick on then Kate was.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: We find her i'm telling her you said that.  
Mark: Oh please do. I wanna see how fast she can kick me.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: I had too.  
Oliver: I would of done it. But Reagan's to easy.

(She looks at him as Mark looks off laughing.)

Reagan: You guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's what she said.

(She looks at him as they get to work on trying to figure out where Kate is. As their looking for her Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the 

number he walks away from them.)

Mark: What's going on Luke?  
Luke: You need to come back to Gotham.  
Mark: Why?  
Luke: It's Ryan.

(He hangs up and rushes back over to Reagan and tells her.)

Reagan: Go i'll stay here with them.  
Mark: Are right.

(He rushes from the room as he runs out he closes the door and rushes off towards his car.)

Oliver: Whose Ryan?  
Reagan: The woman who took over for Kate as Batwoman.  
Oliver: Oh.  
Reagan: She found the suit after her plane went down well.  
Oliver: We heard about the crash. We just thought.  
Reagan: Yeah. Her father and Sophie are trying to keep up their hope that she's alive but.  
Oliver: What?  
Reagan: The plane blew up as it came down. If she is still alive.  
Oliver: She wouldn't be in the best shape to get away.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her as they get back to work on trying to find Kate.)

Hours later.

(Over in Gotham down in the Batcave Mark walks in followed by Julia.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Mary: Luke said she collapsed.

(Mark rushes over to them and looks at her wound.)

Mark: What the hell is this?  
Mary: She got it the night you guys rearrested Tommy Elliott.  
Mark: No normal bullet would do this. Hell it wouldn't even go through the suit.  
Luke: It was the Kryptonite.  
Julia: What the hell was he doing with the Kryptonite?  
Luke: I gave it to him.  
Mark: You what?  
Luke: I thought he was Bruce. We both did.  
Mark: Wait wait. When the hell did Tommy show up here looking like Bruce?  
Luke: The morning after Kate's plane came down.

(Mark looks at him and then to Julia. Then he looks off.)

Mark: What he say?  
Luke: That he had heard about plane coming down and came away.  
Mark: Her plane had just crashed. And for last several years. He's been off the grid.  
Julia: Okay.  
Mark: How the hell would he of gotten here so fast. As far as i know while we were looking for Kate out at the crash site. The News crews hadn't even arrived yet.

(They all look at him as he looks at Ryan.)

Mark: It's spreading.  
Mary: And fast. Mark i don't know how much longer Ryan has.

(He looks at her and then down at Ryan not sure of what to say.)

Luke: When Ryan came back with the suit she gave it back.  
Mark: Did you destroy it?  
Luke: No. But that's only because i didn't know if it was a good idea.  
Mark: Is that why Kate went into National City?  
Luke: Yeah. She was going to see a friend about destroying but before she got back.  
Mark: Her plane came down.  
Luke: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay i'll call up this very friend and see if it's okay to destroy it.  
Luke: Okay.

(Mark looks down at Ryan.)

Mark: You stay with us okay.

(She nods her head her at him.)

Ryan: I gotta make it up to Angelique.

(Mark looks at her confused.)

Mark: Why?  
Ryan: Sophie!  
Mark: What she do?  
Ryan: She brought up a file on her and told me she needed my help in order to find the map.  
Mark: What map?  
Ryan: The Map to Coryana.

(He looks at her and then to Julia.)

Julia: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Julia: There's only one person who would want Kate.  
Mark: Who? And you better talk fast.

(She looks at him.)

Julia: Safiyah!

(He looks at her and then looks off as he looks at Luke.)

Luke: The map was in the painting of Jack Napier.  
Mark: The Joker.  
Luke: The very same.  
Mary: Only thing is when Ryan got her hands onto it.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: It was a fake.  
Mark: Who the hell would want that painting more then. No.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: Alice!

(They rush from the batcave.)

Ryan: Alice doesn't have it.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Mary: Alice doesn't have it.  
Julia: Well then who does?  
Mary: She doesn't know.   
Ryan: Sophie had it. But then some doctor came in and threatened to kill Sophie if i didn't give them the map.

(Mark looks at Julia who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it. What the hell is on that island other than i'm guessing Kate.  
Julia: I have no idea. But whatever it is. It's something the doctor is willing to steal the map in order to get to the island.  
Mary: The Desert rose.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: The name of the flower it's called the Desert Rose.  
Mark: And why the hell would this doctor be after it?  
Mary: It can cure cancer.

(Mark and Julia look at each other again and then look off. As Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Reagan: We've looking into seeing where Kate is and Mark you're not gonna believe this.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You remember how Alice said there was someone else who would want to bring down Kate's plane besides herself.  
Mark: You mean Safiyah?

(Reagan looks at Oliver who looks at her just as confused.)

Reagan: I wasn't going to say her.

(Mark gets Julia's attention and she walks over to him as he puts the phone onto speaker.)

Mark: Well other than Safiyah who the hell else would want to bring down Kate's plane?  
Reagan: Ra Al Ghul!

(Mark looks over at Mary who looks nervous for her sister's safety including Luke.)

Julia: Why the hell would he want Kate?  
Mark: She knows Oliver Queen.  
Julia: So do you?  
Mark: How you guys know this?  
Reagan: Because Sara just came in and told us that Ra's headed for Gotham. If he's not there are ready.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Lovely.  
Julia: He comes to Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(Then something comes up onto the screen in Arrowcave. Reagan looks up to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I lied he's not in Gotham.  
Mark: Where the hell is he?  
Reagan: In Star city and he's got Kate.

(He looks at Julia.Then looks off.)

Reagan: And she's not the only one.  
Mark: Who else?  
Reagan: He's got Veracity.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say then he looks off. As Julia asks her if he has anyone else.)

Reagan: Beth! Sophie! and Alice.

(She looks off as Mark looks up and then she sees someone else and then looks off.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: He's got both of my sister's and our mother.

(Mark looks at Julia.)

Julia: Oh my god.  
Mark: Damn it.

(Then Oliver grabs the phone.)

Oliver: Mark whose the girl with the long curly hair?

(Mark looks at Julia and then over to Mary who looks surprised that he would take her.)

Mark: Angelique Martin! Why?  
Oliver: She's also there.

(Ryan hearing that quickly sits up and looks at them.)

Ryan: What?  
Mark: We're gonna find her.  
Ryan: I know.  
Julia: Reagan we're coming back to Star city.  
Reagan: Are right.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Mark.)

Mark: You guys keep her here. When we find her we'll take her up to Kate's office.

(They nod their heads at him as they rush from the batcave.)

Julia: She sat up offly fast.  
Mark: Yeah well Ryan's still in love with her.

(Julia turns and looks at Mary.)

Julia: Yeah well by the looks of it.   
Mark: What?  
Julia: Mary's in love with Ryan.

(He looks at her and then over to them.)

Mark: Oh this going to be interesting.  
Julia: Yeah.

(Back over by them they have Ryan lying back down and she looks over at Mary.)

Mary: You're gonna pull through this.  
Ryan: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her as Ryan grabs her hand getting her and Luke to look at her.)

Ryan: Thank you guys.

(They both look at her.)

Luke: For what?  
Ryan: For giving me the chance to be Batwoman and not questioning my every move.  
Mary: You realize just because Kate's alive.  
Ryan: I know. But she's the Bat you want back.

(They both look at each other not sure of what to say to her.)

Mary: We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

(She nods her head at her. As Mary looks at Luke who looks off not sure of what to say to her. Later back over in Star city both Mark and Julia rush into the Arrowcave 

and down towards them.)

Mark: He still up there?  
Reagan: No. Felicity took him off.  
Julia: Okay. How'd Kate look?  
Reagan: She looked like she was in rough shape.  
Mark: Like she was thrown from the plane?  
Reagan: No more like she beaten the hell out of.  
Mark: So she was never on the plane?  
Reagan: No.   
Julia: But Ryan found the suit.  
Oliver: We seem to believe that she had planted the suit onto the plan and then got back off of it.  
Mark: She was going to disappear.  
Oliver: Yeah.   
Julia: She leaves the suit on the plane.  
Mark: Her plane comes down we all think she's dead.  
Julia: And she can disappear and us none be the wiser.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: But why would she want to do that?  
Mark: Ask Jacob Kane.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Oliver: What?  
Mark: Two months ago. When Titan was out on the loose Kate and Jacob came to truce only to have the prick go back on it and ordered the other Crows to shoot at her.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Laurel: What happened to Titan?  
Mark: He shot him. Instead of arresting him and sending him back to Arkham he shot him. Right in front of Kate.  
Sara: Well isn't he a nice guy.  
Mark: Yeah. And because of that. I have a feeling Kate just wanted to disappear.  
Oliver: And that would mean.  
Mark: She was giving up being Batwoman and seeing if she couldn't just be herself somewhere else. Where there was no Sophie. No Crows no Alice.  
Reagan: She basically wanted to start over.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(She looks off and then looks at him.)

Reagan: You think that's when?  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised. I mean we haven't seen or heard from Kate in two months.  
Reagan: So why show up now?  
Mark: I don't know. 

(She looks off.)

Mark: We're gonna find her.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that. But the only question is.   
Mark: I don't know.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then they pull away from each other as they get back to work on trying to finding 

their friends and family. As their search continues Mark calls and continues to keep the other's updated on the search for Kate and the other people that are in Ra Al 

Ghul's custody as their search continues Mark and Reagan try to keep the Crows informed but Jacob doesn't want anything to do with it. Which to Mark and Reagan is 

really fucked up given how Kate's his daughter but Mark does tell Sophie who shows more interest in bringing Kate home then Jacob does after hearing from Sophie that 

he's not wanting in on the case to try and find Kate Mary went and laid into him about what he's doing as he tries to denie it she continues on with what she's saying 

until Sophie walks in and tries to calm her down but she can't and looks around upset for her.)

Mary: Kate's your daughter but the only thing you care about is yourself. It's pretty damn sad how the only one who wants to find Kate just happens to be all three of 

her ex's. You shut down my clinic and then you won't keep up the search for Kate. Some father you are.

(Then she walks out of the office as Sophie looks at him annoyed and goes after Mary.)

Sophie: Mary!

(Out in the hallway she bumps into both Mark and Reagan as they walk in.)

Mark: Hey hey Mary.

(She looks at him and hugs him getting him to look at both Sophie and Reagan.)

Sophie: He's given up on the search of Kate.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: I don't know. And he won't say anything.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Sophie: Why you guys in Gotham anyway.  
Mark: Because we believe that Ra Al Ghul brought Kate and the other's here to Gotham.  
Sophie: Why would he do that?  
Mark: Maybe because he. Oh god.

(Mark rushes off towards Jacob's office and runs up the stairs as he gets there he walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: You talked to Ra Al Ghul.

(He looks up at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: You giving up on trying to find Kate and the other's is because of him isn't it?  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: Tell me the truth. What the hell does he have you?  
Jacob: Nothing.  
Mark: Okay so your saying you don't care about Kate or Veracity.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Veracity might of been adopted Commander but she's still your daughter.  
Jacob: I know that.  
Mark: Or is it just because he also took Alice also.   
Jacob: I wrote Alice off a long time ago.  
Mark: That might be true. But you still have two other daughters that missing and you're acting like an ass.

(He looks off not wanting to continue on with what he's doing Mark turned and walked out of his office as he walked out he walked over to Sophie.)

Sophie: What he say?  
Mark: Nothing it's almost like he doesn't care.  
Sophie: Something isn't right Mark. He wouldn't just give up on trying to find them.  
Mark: I know that.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Felicity!  
Felicity: I think i got a lock on their location.  
Mark: Where?

(She tells them and they rush from the building to go and get their friends back from Ra Al Ghul. Meanwhile over at the warehouse Kate's getting beaten on as the 

other's sit there having watch hopeless that they'll have sit here watch them continue to beat on Kate.)

Angelique: How much more do you think she can take?  
Veracity: Not a whole lot. She's got enough bruises on her to last her a life time.  
Angelique: So you're saying.  
Veracity: If we don't rescued soon she's gonna get beaten within inch of her life.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Angelique: You're her sister aren't you?

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: By Adopted but yes i am. Thea's Reagan and Oliver Queens sister.  
Angelique: And the woman next to her?  
Veracity: Is Reagan's birth sister Margo.

(She continues to try and get loose but stops when Ra Al Ghul turns and looks at them but then turns and watches as his men continue to beat on Kate. But then someone 

throws a Batarang at his leg sending him down.)

Luke: (Comms) Damn Ryan.

(She laughs on the other end and then jumps down as he turns and looks at her.)

Ra Al Ghul: What the hell?

(Angelique looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Angelique: Damn i never knew Batwoman was hot.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing as the rest of the heroes rush in and they start up a fight with Ra Al Ghul's men as the fight 

continues Kate lies there as Veracity gets her hands free and rushes over to Kate as she gets to her she looks her over and she looks up at her as one of Al Ghul's men 

comes in to shoot her only to have Mark rush in and throws them into the boxes as they go into them Mark punches him knocking him out cold once he's out he turns and 

looks at Kate then rushes over to her as he gets to her he feels for a pulse.)

Veracity: She breathing?  
Mark: Yeah but barely. You okay.  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as he sees someone else coming in to shoot her only to have Alice get up and throws him into the boxes 

behind them as they go into them. She knocks him out as she rushes over to the other's and starts untying them. Then they notice someone missing and look around.)

Mark: Where the hell Al Ghul go?

(Oliver and the other's look around and he rushes off after him along with Reagan. As they get to where he is he turns and looks at them as Reagan hits him on the back 

sending him to the ground.)

Ra Al Ghul: Why Reagan. That wasn't very nice.  
Reagan: Yeah well you kidnapped my sisters and my mother. I don't take to kindly to that.

(She grabs out a gun to shoot him but Mark runs up to them and Oliver has him remain back and he nods his head at him.)

Ra Al Ghul: I had to do something to get your attention.  
Reagan: And kidnapping Kate Kane and her sisters did what?  
Ra Al Ghul: It got the Crows attention. 

(He goes to go after her but she gets him in the arm sending him down again.)

Oliver: Reagan!  
Reagan: He kidnapped the woman i love and my birth sister. Including Thea and mom.  
Oliver: I know that. But killing him won't do anything.  
Reagan: You're it won't but it is fun to do this.

(As she points the gun at his leg one of his men come up to go and tackle as Mark rushes forward and grabs him once he has him he throws him into the wall as he hits 

the wall Mark gets him the face with his gun as they both into the room he starts beating on him as he's beating on him Mark grabs his gun and goes to fire but he 

throws the gun away from him and punches him as their fight continues Mark finally gets the upper hand and punches him sending him to the side as he goes to the side 

he gets his barring's and then gets up to go and grab his gun seeing him get up his attacker gets up and goes after him as he gets to him they they both go into the 

wall as they hit the wall Mark hurts his arm but is able to get his barring's and elbows him in the face sending him back as he goes back Mark turns and looks at him. 

As he rushes over to him and goes to fire only to have Mark quickly grab his arm and points the gun down at his leg and shoots it out from under him and then kicks him 

in the face knocking him out once he's down and out cold he grabs up his gun and puts it back into it's holster. Once it's in there he walks out of the room to see 

Reagan standing there with the gun still pointed at his head he walks over to her and grabs her arm.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and then down at the man who trained both her and Oliver on the other island.)

Mark: Kate's going to be okay.  
Reagan: I know she will be. But he's gonna keep getting free unless we do something.

(Mark looks at her and then to Oliver as he grabs out his gun and gets him in the head killing him as he goes back Reagan looks at him and can see the look on Mark's 

face.)

Reagan: Well than.  
Mark: I missed Kate as much as you did.

(She smiles at him as she shoots him in the heart making sure he stay's dead. Back over by Ryan and the other's their looking around for anymore of his men when they 

don't see anymore Ryan rushes over to her girlfriend and unties her hands and leg's once their untied Angelique looks at her confused. As she walks over to the other's 

and unties them once their untied she walks back over to Angelique whose still looking at her.)

Angelique: What?

(Ryan takes the cowl off and she knows who it is.)

Angelique: Ryan!  
Ryan: Hi.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as Sophie looks off and then rushes over to Kate.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She starts coming to and looks around the room.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Where's? Vera.  
Veracity: I'm are right.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as both Beth and Alice walk up to her and she goes to sit up but Sophie has her remain lying down.)

Beth: Seriously i get brought back from the dead and you get your ass taken.  
Kate: Sorry.

(She laughs at her. Later over at Crows Head Quarters up in Jacob's office he's still sitting there as he gets a text from Mark saying they found Kate and he puts his 

head down relieved but knows both her and Veracity will be pissed off at him for giving up on them. Back over at the Batcave Mary's looking Kate over after her number 

of beatings.)

Kate: I never thought i'd be so happy to see this place again.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: You're gonna be okay.  
Kate: Good to know. I'm sorry.

(Mary Luke and everyone else looks at her.)

Mark: For what?  
Kate: After that whole thing with the stadium and going to see my friend about the Kryptonite.  
Luke: Mark are ready called her and she said it was okay destroy it. And i did.   
Kate: Okay good. How's the shoulder Ryan?  
Ryan: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's really not.  
Mary: In some ways she's like you.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: Stubborn.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah that's me stubborn.  
Mark: Hey Kate as long as you're okay we're going to be just fine.  
Kate: Well that's great to hear.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then Sophie walks down towards them. Kate seeing her jumps down carefully and walks over to her.)

Sophie: How you doing?  
Kate: Well I've been worse scraps so this is nothing new. Where's?  
Mark: She went to see her sister.  
Kate: Thea!  
Mark: Actually no Margo.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: And here i thought this was going to be weird.  
Sophie: What?

(Kate kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks off and then starts laughing as he grabs his girlfriend into him and kisses her head then pulls 

away from it.)

Veracity: I'm okay babe i really am.  
Mark: I know that. I just.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kiss continues she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Now that's away to a man's heart.  
Veracity: Oh good.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her again then pulls away from it as both Kate and Sophie pull away from each other.)

Sophie: Welcome home.

(Kate laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she continues to smile in it as everyone looks around and laughs because their all happy that Kate's back 

in Gotham and with the woman she loves. Now all they have to do is hope no one brings Ra Al Ghul. And if they do they better find away to keep everyone of their 

friends and loved ones safe because someone like Ra Al Ghul is not one to take being shot lightly and will find away to get back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. And yes i did make it a BatMoore one shot. Because well you guys weren't spefic on who you wanted Kate with. But if you want me to do another ending to this one let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
